


of the earth, of the sea, of the sky

by eat_sleep_manatee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelove2021, Day 4: Cupid’s Aro, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: It doesn’t take Hunith long to notice he is not quite like the other children.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Camelove 2021





	of the earth, of the sea, of the sky

it doesn’t take Hunith long to notice he is not quite like the other children. 

it’s not just the flash of molden gold in his eyes  
or the way things move of their own accord  
or even their inordinately good fortune in times of crisis. 

no.

it is the way his hair moves in a nonexistent breeze sometimes.  
the way he stills amongst the trees and giggles at the shy whisperings of their verdant leaves,  
the wildlife that never seems to flee in his presence,  
and the way that, more than once, she has heard the crash of thunder on a blue-skied day  
or felt the gust of a warm summer wind cutting through even the deepest chills in winter. 

he is like the sun;  
the way he beams; the way he propagates little living things—  
the birds, the butterflies, the gentlest of flames—  
they will grow for him, they will thrive.  
and he will just smile  
up at her with such radiance and beauty,  
like her heart isn’t pounding, like she isn’t breaking down inside—for fear  
of what would happen if all the hateful things in this world were to suddenly learn of such goodness;  
such magic;  
such mystery.

she tells him to hide it. hide himself away. 

but how does one hide the seasons?  
his bounty of love and laughter, as fruitful as the spring;  
the way he burns for people, aches for them with heady summer heat;  
the way he shares all he is, all he can, all the harvests of his autumn heart that, surely,  
defies something deeper, something dormant and carefully hid—  
for he is so much more than blood and body, skin and bones.  
he is the fury of a tempest that rarely blows  
and the gentility of morning dew;  
the fickle nature of a passing cloud  
and the consistency of the day, always ready to begin anew. 

_he is of the earth_ —  
rooted deep, entwined;  
feels the pulse of each mighty turn,  
its very rhythms and rhymes. 

_he is of the sea_ —  
of the deep, of the tumultuous.  
though he seems such a quiet, simple thing  
there is so much, always so much more to discover underneath. 

_and he is of the sky_ —  
he is everything out of reach; yet always nearby.  
he permeates nearly everything,  
keeps hopes and spirits high. 

there is no one like him, she is sure of it.  
he is utterly unique. 

and he is her whole world—  
beautiful,  
beloved,  
vibrant,  
_enduring_.


End file.
